1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree stands and more particularly to how to quickly and easily attach a tree stand to a tree with a strap and buckle secured to the tree and then inserting pins on a bracket attached to the tree stand into apertures in the buckle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many devices for supporting a tree stand in a tree. Many require straps or chains connected directly to the tree stand; however, these devices are difficult to attach to the tree when connected to the tree stand as the tree stand needs to be supported while being attached to the tree. Since tree stands are frequently attached to the tree at an elevated position it is difficult to attach the tree stand to the tree.
There are tree stand supports which have a chain or belt for attaching a bracket or frame to a tree and then attaching the tree stand to the bracket; however, these devices are generally expensive and not easy to carry around such that only one bracket is used with one tree stand. The brackets must also be made in a particular way to engage the tree stand rather than having a universal easy to carry around, inexpensive tree stand support which can be connected to any tree stand, such that a hunter can attach a tree stand support to a number of desired trees and then transport the tree stand between the tree stand supports on different trees for hunting at different locations by quickly and easily detaching the tree stand from one tree stand support and then attaching it to another tree stand support already attached to a tree.